Ne pas voir ce que l'on a perdu
by Darness K. M
Summary: [ Spoile épisode 20 Saison 6 ] L'aventure terminé, une fin un peu différente de celle de la série. Rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant... Deathfic.


**Attention cet OS contient des spoiles de la saison 6, notamment l'épisode 20 dont j'ai modifié la fin.**

 **Attention Deathfic.**

* * *

Scott se leva de son lit d'hôpital et essayant de sortir de sa chambre, se prit le mur d'un coup, il souffla de lassitude. Il entendit alors la porte s'ouvrir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demanda la voix de Stiles.

« J'essaie de sortir, je t'ai entendu arriver et j'ai voulu te rejoindre. »

« Je crois que t'as encore du travail là-dessus ! » Essaya de plaisanter son ami. « Attends... tu m'as entendu arriver ? Comment ça ? »

« Ta façon de marcher est unique. »

Son meilleur ami ne répondit rien sur le coup mais il pouvait facilement l'imaginer esquissant un tendre sourire. Ou pas tendre, juste un sourire digne de son bro, essayant de ne pas laisser la culpabilité l'assaillir à chaque fois qu'il posait ses yeux sur lui. Il pouvait penser que ça ne serait pas arrivé s'il était arrivé plus tôt, ou s'il avait fais mieux, mais tout ça ne servait à rien, parce qu'on ne revient jamais en arrière.

« Tu viens ? On va... quelque part. » Perplexe, Scott ne put s'empêcher de répéter.

« Quelque part ? »

« Oui, c'est une surprise alors ne pose pas de question. »

L'alpha ne prit pas la peine de répondre, donnant son approbation par-là et se contenta de suivre son ami, guidé par son ouïe fine.

En réalité, il était le seul à blâmer dans cette histoire. Il avait merdé depuis le début, il ne savait pas bien où est-ce que ça avait été le pire, mais c'était certain que cette fois il ne pouvait pas s'en sortir sans dommage collatéral, la seule chose qui le consolait dans l'histoire c'est qu'il avait réussi à sauver sa meute.

Bien qu'il sentit un poids peser dans son cœur, comme quelque chose qu'on lui cache mais qu'il sait au fond de lui. Il préfère l'ignorer, se dire que ce n'est rien et que ça passera, que ce n'est que son imagination rien de plus. Il n'a pas vraiment envie de savoir.

Il monte dans la jeep de Stiles et il est plutôt satisfait de ne pas s'être pris un deuxième mur en cours de route. L'humain ne tarda pas à démarrer, se mettant en route pour il ne savait où, et dans le fond, quelle importance ? Il le conduisait sans doute à une fête ou un truc du genre, histoire de conclure cette aventure, d'être heureux vivant et de faire comme avant, comme si rien n'avait changé. Mais tout avait changé, pour tous mais surtout pour lui. Ça ne sera plus jamais la même chose, même sa vie ne sera jamais pareil. Il aura du mal dans un premier temps, il s'y habituera à la longue, mais il ne sera jamais satisfait. Tout ce qu'il espère c'est ne pas devenir comme Deucalion avait été.

Quand il s'était éveillé ce jour-là, il n'y avait plus que le noir autour de lui, ou du vide, du rien. C'était étrange comme sentiment et ça le faisait se sentir plus seul que jamais. Comme s'il était seul dans ce monde de vide, remplis d'odeurs et de bruits, mais aucune image comme c'était le cas autrefois. Avant qu'il n'ait eu la brillante idée de se crever les yeux pour être sûr de ne pas être transformé en pierre en regardant l'Anuk-ite. Bien sûr, il aurait suffit de guérir. Si seulement il avait arrêté de paniquer. Maintenant c'était trop tard, bien trop tard, il fallait juste faire avec.

Le silence régnait dans l'habitacle, ce qui était étonnant de la part de l'hyperactif, mais il devait sentir que son meilleur ami n'était pas au mieux de sa forme pour parler. Et puis, que dirait-il ? Ce n'était pas encore le moment. Pas encore.

La voiture s'arrêta et Scott descendit à la suite de son ami, il respira cette odeur d'herbe fraîche qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille. C'était un endroit à eux seuls.

« On est au château d'eau ? » Demanda-t-il pour avoir confirmation de Stiles.

« Ouaip. Allez grimpe mon louloup ! » Répondit-il en le guidant à l'échelle.

Scott grimpa assez rapidement à cette échelle qui ne lui avait jamais paru aussi grande pourtant. Il s'installa là, à cet endroit où il était venu de nombreuses fois avec son ami, juste admirer le paysage et discuter de tout et de rien. Mais il n'y avait rien à admirer ce soir, du moins pas pour lui. Il l'entendit s'asseoir à côté de lui et prit sa main dans la sienne, comme pour le rassurer.

« Alors... comme on est au soir, c'est déjà l'heure du couché de soleil. Ça donne une jolie couleur rose-orangé, et ça fait ressortir le paysage tout autour... rien n'a changé. »

« J'imagine... » Souffla Scott un léger sourire aux lèvres, comme rêveur.

Un silence gênant s'imposant entre eux cette fois, la main de l'hyperactif jouait avec la sienne, lui montrant son stress. Il sentait la tristesse et l'inquiétude, il avait quelque chose à dire et quelque chose que Scott redoutait de toute évidence.

« Tu sais... quand on est arrivé. On l'a tous vu. On a tous compris. » Scott déglutit légèrement.

« Même Malia ? »

« Oui... c'était évident. Il n'a jamais agis avec personne d'autre comme il l'a fais avec toi. Il était toujours sur ses gardes avec les autres, mais pas avec toi. On ne l'avait jamais remarqué avant mais maintenant je comprends mieux certaines choses. » Scott serra légèrement la mâchoire, en proie à ses doutes.

« Pourtant il n'est pas là... »

C'est vrai, il ne l'avait plus entendu ni senti depuis la fin de cette aventure. Il en avait déduit qu'il était simplement retourné d'où il venait, qu'il avait bien mieux à faire, essayant d'y penser le moins possible. Il sentit la main dans la sienne s'affermir, et quand Stiles prit la parole, il jurerait qu'il avait une boule dans la gorge.

« Derek est mort, Scott... » Lui annonça-t-il d'un ton désolé.

Son sang se glaça sur le coup. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce que Stiles venait de lui dire. Derek était mort ?

« C'est... impossible. »

L'alpha essaya de se rappeler, de se souvenir, d'un seul moment pouvant réfuter la douloureuse annonce qu'il venait de lui faire.

« Quand il a été transformé en pierre, Monroe lui a tiré dessus, mort sur le coup, personne n'a rien pu faire... »

« Non... Non, c'est impossible, il... » Scott avala difficilement sa salive, essayant de réfléchir, mais à ce moment-là il était trop préoccupé par ses yeux pour être concentré sur Derek. « Pas lui. Pas Derek... ça ne se peut pas. »

« Je l'ai vu Scott. Je sais que c'est douloureux. » Le choc laissa place à la colère, il rugit sous la douleur qui l'envahissait.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi il a fallu que tu le ramènes ?! Tout ça c'est ta faute ! »

« Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis. » Répondit froidement son ami tout de même blessé par ses mots.

« Non, c'est pas toi le fautif, c'est Monroe. Je vais la tuer elle et tout ses sbires ! »

« Tu ne vas rien faire, Scott ! Il est mort, c'est trop tard, tu ne le ramèneras pas ! »

Un silence s'abattit de nouveau entre eux, Scott se calmant, parce qu'il savait comme la colère pouvait être dangereuse, et qu'il ne voulait pas que les choses se terminent ainsi. Mais il ne voulait pas non plus sentir cette tristesse, ce cœur qui s'émiette dans sa poitrine en pensant que son amour est mort avant d'avoir véritablement vécu. Des larmes perlèrent de ses yeux qu'il n'avait plus.

« Pourquoi... Pourquoi il a fallu que ce soit lui ? C'est moi qui aurais dû mourir... pas lui. Pas lui... »

Stiles le serra davantage contre lui, pleurant avec lui, la tristesse de son ami le rendant deux fois plus triste. Il le berça doucement pour le calmer, lui montrant qu'il était là pour lui.

Scott avait l'impression que des milliers d'aiguilles piquaient son cœur déjà meurtri de remords et de culpabilité, lui qui voulait tellement sauver tout le monde, il avait perdu la personne la plus cher à son cœur. Il n'avait jamais réussi à lui dire, et n'en aurait plus jamais l'occasion. Et dire qu'il était revenu pour lui, il regrettait amèrement cet état de fait. Si seulement il n'était pas revenu à Beacon Hills, par sa faute parce qu'il ne savait pas gérer seul, il ne serait pas mort maintenant. Il aurait pu le retrouver plus tard et lui avouer tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur... à présent, il ne saurait jamais la réponse de Derek. L'aimait-il comme il l'aimait ? C'était trop tard. Bien trop tard.

À la fin, ils étaient arrivés devant cette image atroce, de Scott les yeux ensanglantés. Derek n'était pas arrivé pour lui dire de se concentrer, son oncle déjà anéanti devant son cadavre. Scott l'avait senti au fond de lui mais ne voulait pas y faire face. Il n'était pas arrivé à se calmer, il ne s'était pas concentré sur la guérison, et les dommages étaient devenus irréversibles. Quelque chose s'était brisé.

De toute façon, à quoi bon avoir des yeux si on ne peut même pas voir la personne qu'on aime ?

* * *

 **Voilà, j'avais envie de faire pleurer les gens, surtout les déçus qui trouvent qu'il n'y a pas eu assez de mort. Est-ce la fin que vous vouliez ?**


End file.
